Hunted
by Adazula
Summary: Learning survival and to not get caught with mysterious powers is not exactly a normal curriculum for sixteen year old Avery. But given the circumstances, there is no way to explain the mysterious powers without risking getting locked up and taken away. But what Avery didn't plan on is getting caught. By whom that is the question.
1. Chapter 1

Avery

By: Adazula

Story description: Learning survival and to not get caught long before the age of 10 is not exactly a normal curriculum for sixteen year old Avery. But given the circumstances, there is no way to explain the mysterious powers without risking getting locked up and taken away. But what Avery didn't plan on is getting caught. By whom that could be the answer.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hunt

 _"Dad. Why do we live in the woods in a cabin?" A six year old child asks curiously bringing in firewood for the night._

 _" We don't belong in a town. We belong here. Far away from people that can hurt us." The child's dad says as he stacks up the firewood to light them up for warmth._

 _"Us. Or you mean me?" The child raises an eyebrow._

 _"Smart kid." Dad mumbles impressed. " Yes. I'm doing this to protect you. Especially given your mother's special gift that she gave to you Avery. She wants to make sure you're safe and taken care of. The only way to do that is to live far from the people that can hurt you and you can be yourself without hurting anyone."_

 _"I can hurt people?" Avery says out of shock._

 _"Not like you would mean to, but your mother is very powerful and I don't know much about how powerful you can be. I….. I want to make sure that you don't do something that you would regret." Dad says. " I just want to protect you. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes dad." Avery says._

 _"Alright. Tonight we have a choice. Trout or Trout?" The man jokingly says as he holds up the two same fishes in front of Avery. Much to the kid's amusement. Until everything darkens and the whole scene goes back to being a memory._

The green eyes of the now sixteen year old snaps open back to the current reality. The one that dad is not here and the daily responsibilities is left to the teen.

Avery moans and rolls to the side in order to look through the window by the bed at the outside world. It's early morning and very brisk with snow on the ground. Typical given the winter weather in the state of Midwest.

Avery sighs. Another day to keep warm from the colds of winter. Whoopie.

The teen gets out of the warm bed and heads out of the house already in clothing suited for this weather. Avery had learned for a long time to always sleep in outerwear in order conserve as much heat as possible. Especially since there is no fancy heater in the cabin. Just a cabin stove.

Avery goes around to the back where the firewood is stored and grabs a couple of logs before hurrying back into the house to lit up the stove.

Grabbing the book of matches and placing the wood in the stove along with some hay to help get it started, Avery strikes the match alight and starts a fire. With warmth immediately around the corner.

The teen stirs the fire a bit until a nice steady flame is set and closes the stove door. The whole cabin becomes brighter and warmer thanks to the fire.

"Avery?" A voice gets the teen's attention. Avery turns to Josie. Thirteen year old half-sister standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Joan. It's seven in the morning and a Saturday. Go back to sleep." Avery tells her.

"But I want to come with you on your hunting." She says. " Can I? Please? You promised to teach me."

Avery sighs remembering the promise to take Joan when she became a teen like Avery and got to go on the first hunt with their dad.

" Alright. But you have to stay by my side at all times." Avery says. Doing the same thing their dad did when he took Avery with him the first time.

The girl heads back into her room to suit up in winter clothes while Avery builds up on the one already on. The teen pulls on an old aviator leather jacket of Dad's and fingerless leather gloves. For extra measure, a grey beanie and long thick green scarf.

Joan comes out of her room wearing an outfit similar to Avery's. Given the fact that it used to be Avery's and before their dad's. Their dad believed in hand me downs as much as possible.

"Alright then." Avery says approvingly slinging the family Winchester gun over the shoulder. "Let's go and stay close."

The two of them trench through the snow in the woods. Avery is ahead of Joan with the gun in hand and loaded. Hunting takes a range of time. It can be within an hour or many more.

Avery looks around and has a feeling that they maybe able to be near a deer soon. It's funny. The feeling is unexplainable.

" Avery. How long until we find an animal?" Joan asks. Avery holds up a hand to shut her up while surveying an area for an clues of any animal. Feeling that there is a strong presences nearby.

The two of them hear a crack from something stepping on a branch. Avery immediately points the gun in the direction and sees a deer on the run.

"Let's go!" Avery shouts to Joan and the two of them run after the deer. Joan loses her breath and stops as her sibling keeps on going without her.

"Wait up!" She shouts at her sibling's disappearing form.

Avery doesn't hear her as the deer is only on mind right now. Finally the deer slows down for Avery to point and cock the gun. Ready to shoot, but stops. Something doesn't feel right to the teen.

It's another living thing for sure, but unfamiliar. Something Avery has not experienced. The teen knows and has feelings about many animals and people. But this is something not from this world.

Sure enough, it distracts Avery from killing the deer. The teen would have scoffed in frustration if the strange creature didn't come out instead.

" What the?!" Avery backs away and takes a good look of the monster.

The monster looked like a wolf mixed with some form of a yeti. It's white fur stands out against its blue body and It has shocking yellow eyes. This is not a normal creature that Avery sees in the woods.

Avery aims the gun and pulls the trigger of the gun at the monster. The bullet bounces off of the monster like it was nothing. Which makes the situation even more supernatural to Avery.

The monster turns towards Avery and growls in anger. All the teen could do is gulp in response.

"Uhh….Bye!" Avery says before making a run for it.

The monster chases after Avery. Years of practice must have paid off as the teen is weaving through the woods with little to no effort. It wasn't long before Joan appears in Avery's field of vision and the teen swiftly grabs and drags her along much to her shock.

"What is that?!" She shouts.

"No idea!" Avery shouts. "Pick up your feet Joan!"

Unlike Avery, the girl can't keep up and trust the ground like her sibling could. It wasn't long before she trips and brings both of them down.

The two of them scramble to their feet, but the monster has caught up to them. Joan clutches onto Avery in fright. All Avery could do is shield Joan's eyes from their impending doom.

The monster lunges at the two, but was suddenly hit out of the way by something. More like someone.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" The someone shouts. Avery and Joan look up at what's going.

The monster has its attention on a strange tall curvaceous woman instead of the two teenagers. Before Avery and Joan could register what is happening. Two more strange women appear. Followed by a young boy that looks slightly younger than Joan.

" There you are!" The pale one shouts as she blasts lightning from a strange spear in her hands at the monster. Causing it to be stunned.

The monster stumbles on its feet before a whip wraps around its legs and it's pulled onto the ground by a smaller purple woman.

"Woah…." Joan says in wonder. Avery just looks as stun as the monster.

The monster tries to free itself, but sees a shadow casting overhead and looks up in time for the curvaceous woman to collide her fist into its face. Causing it to explode its form.

Joan gasps in shock. The dust settles and the two get a glimpse of the group of strange people put something in a floating bubble.

"That gem is fast." Says the pale one exhausted. " Took us over an hour just to catch up to it."

"Still was fun though." The purple one says.

The young boy turns away from the conversation of the three women and sees the shocked teens.

" Hey! Are you guys ok?!" He asks.

" We're fine!" Joan shouts.

The group walks over towards the duo. Joan was fine with it, but Avery had a feeling of mistrust and grabs the girl by the jacket and throws her back.

" Avery!" Joan yelps as her older sibling raises the Winchester at the group of strange people.

" Put the gun down." The tall one sternly says.

" No one tells Avery Jensen to put down a gun." Avery growls cocking the gun. " I've shot bears with this. You're not much different."

" Is that kid seriously demented?" The pale one says.

" Avery! Put the gun down!" Joan shouts.

" Sorry Joan. I promised our old man to keep you safe. As for the question about me being demented. No. Just protecting my sister." Avery says to the group.

The purple one says. " Listen. No one is here to hurt anyone. We have no interests in you or your stuff. So why don't we just leave and you don't shoot us?"

Avery considers and starts to lower the gun slowly. But the feeling of mistrust is still there. These people are clearly not just any sort of humans.

"Who or, should I say, what are you?" The teen asks.

"We're the Crystal gems. We protect humanity and stuff." The boy says proudly.

"Good for you. We're just waiting for my Pop. You better scram before he comes home soon." Avery says.

" But he's in jail for the next week!" Joan shouts.

Avery growls in response.

"What did I say about talking to strangers Joan!?" Avery reprimands her before turning the attention back onto these _Gems_ in a threatening manner." You think I'm crazy. I'm the sane one compare to my old man. He set a convenience store on fire when they no longer had his favorite slush flavor. Jailed or not, he always finds a way."

"Oh boy." The boy says looking nauseous in response.

The women take a fighting stance and the weapons from the fight with the monster come out of nowhere. Much to Avery's panic. Seeing that the Winchester is no good here either.

"I got get us out of here. They know too much." Avery thinks. Looking for a way out. Before a miracle arrives in time in the form of crows.

The teen senses a sea of crows in the sky coming near them. No one else knows. Only Avery knows. Sensing animals has always been one of the teen's strange gifts. At least, that's how the old man explained it. Good. Perfect opportunity for another gift.

" Distract." Avery thinks immediately.

The curvaceous one frowns and looks straight at Avery. Much to the teen's surprise, but it's already too late. Suddenly crows fly down towards the group.

"AH!" Everyone in the group shouts as the crows swarm in and start pecking the living daylights out of them.

Joan gasps before she's grabbed by the hand by Avery. Avery drags her along as the two make a run back for the cabin. Though they will have to take a longer route just to cover their tracks.

If there's one thing Avery had learn, it's don't make yourself the easy prey to the hunter.

* * *

 **This is another idea I had and I'm thinking of going with this one over Gem Mom for several reasons. One being that, I have the full idea of where this is going. Whereas Gem Mom was not fully thought out. It would unique, but I have no idea how I want to continue the story.**

 **As for the main character, by now you have realized that Avery has no defining gender. This is done on purpose to make the character nonbinary and allow people to make assumptions about the character. Something that I wanted to try for a while. It is difficult on how to tell the story without using 'his' or 'her' adjectives. I might use they or them like for Stevonnie, but I can't help but see it only for more than one person.**

 **Tell me what you think. Otherwise have a nice Tuesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Decision.

 _" Where are you going Pops?" A ten year old Avery asks watching the dad lace up his boots._

 _" Shopping. Don't mind me. Just look after the house till I get back." Dad says as he quickly puts on his hat._

 _" You're not going to go burgle someone's house again? You'll get arrested again." Avery says._

 _" What did I say about the questioning?" He snaps angrily at his kid as he stands up to size over the child._

 _" Don't ask." Avery mumbles immediately. Intimidated by the old man._

 _" Good. Now. If everything goes right, I'll be back by dawn. If not, there's spending money in the honey jar. Worst case, the ammo to the Winchester is on top of the bookcase." He says heading to the door._

 _" But I've never hunted before!" Avery argues._

 _" Then learn." Dad says before slamming the front door behind him and in front of the child._

The door slamming wakes Avery up from sleeping a better of the day. The teen sits up to see Joan come in with firewood.

" Afternoon Avery." Joan says as she places more wood into the stove. " About time you got up. I'm starving and I don't have your cooking skills."

" You never were a good cook to begin with." Avery smirks getting up from the couch and heads to the kitchen to cook up the only thing that the teen can cook right now. Leftover Chili.

After heating up the chili on the stove, Avery turns down the heat and says, " Come and get it."

The chili was its usual. Nice and hearty. Especially given the weather outside. Though the conversation that accompanied with it can't get more annoying thanks to Joan's questioning about what happened early.

"I mean. That's no ordinary animal. Why did it came? Where did it came from? And who were those people?" She keeps asking.

"It doesn't matter. They are not our problem." Avery says shrugging off the leather jacket thanks to the warmth of the house.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Joan asks. " I mean. Leaving them to those crows."

"They'll be fine." Avery says. " What matters is that they won't find and hurt us."

"What if they do find us?" Joan argues back.

"That's why the family has the Winchester. In case of times for survival. Not just hunting for our next meal." Avery says gesturing to gun leaning by the door to the teen's bedroom.

" What's going to happen? I mean is Dad coming back?" She asks.

" Like I said from when I last talk to him, he'll be released from jail this week. It was only a misdemeanor luckily this time around." Avery says.

" He spends more time in prison than with us." Joan frowns. " And when he's home, he's like a stranger that we are put up with. Especially when it comes to his….. "

" Look. Dad maybe a stranger to you, but he is the reason why you are not in foster care. Especially when your mom died." Avery says

" I may have lost my mom two years ago, but she was there for me. Dad took off the moment he found out she got knocked up with me." Joan says.

" He didn't take off. He paid Child Support and did occasionally see you. Your mom happened to have lived across the country and given his prison record, she didn't want him around you as much as you would have liked it. Plus, if you recall, he had another kid to take care of. Me. So no, Pops isn't exactly father of the year. But he tries." Avery says to Joan.

" What drives me nuts more than anything is being stuck in the middle of nowhere in this forsaken cabin! We can't go anywhere. Dad won't let you use the truck." Joan complains. " Why are we here in the first place?"

Avery scoffs. Understanding somewhat the frustration Joan is having. She's used to live in a busy town in a summer like state unlike the coldness of Midwest. When her mom died, she was given the option to live in foster care or with Dad and her sibling. She chose the latter and now is in unfamiliar territory despite being here for almost two years now. Plus she doesn't fully know about Avery's secret that ties to being the reason the family lives in the middle of nowhere. But she is slowly piecing it together.

The teen finally says, " I'm not having this conversation. I've had a long day Joan. Just go do your homework."

Joan scoffs in frustration and heads to her room to do so. Avery sighs before collapsing onto the the couch with thoughts over what had happened.

"Please be on your best behavior dad for my sake and Joan's." Avery mumbles before the only phone to the house starts ringing in the main living area.

Avery comes out of the kitchen and slowly goes over to the phone to answer.

" Hello." Avery says cautiously in a voice that no one would be able to make out if it was male or female. Which luckily is the teen's natural voice already.

" Hello this is Social Services. My name is Carrie. Are you Joan Jensen?" A woman says.

Avery's heart stops in response. No one knows about Avery's existence and there's a good reason behind it. But Joan is another story. Something's wrong.

The woman continues, " Well. I'm letting you know that I am coming over to your house. I should be there within the hour. There is something I need to discuss with regarding your welfare given the circumstances."

" What circumstances?" Avery demands slowly in a low tone. Having a sinking feel in the pit of the stomach.

" Please. Just wait until I come over to speak with you. It's very important that I talk with you." The woman says in a kind tone. Not at all explaining what's going on. But Avery pieces it together quickly.

" He's dead. Isn't he?" Avery says. When the woman doesn't immediately respond, it pretty much answers the question.

" Just let me…" The woman tries to say but Avery hangs up the phone.

Avery breathes heavily in a panic and knows that something has to happen now and fast before the social worker arrives. Only one thing comes to mind.

" Joan!" Avery shouts rushing to the girl's room.

Joan comes out the bedroom in confusion over why her sibling sounds worry. Meanwhile Avery grabs the gun by their bedroom and rushes up to her in response.

" Pack everything you need." Avery says. " We're leaving!"

" What?!" Joan says in confusion.

" No questions! Get to it! We need to leave in five minutes" Avery shouts at Joan.

Joan rushes to her room to do so. While Avery grabs several bags from the only closet in the house and grabs various items from the house from the cooking gear and nonperishable food from the kitchen to the blankets from the bedrooms and living area. Along with a tent from the closet that is only used for long trips in the woods.

Avery rushes outside to the old pickup truck and throws the bags and the gun into the large trunk. Joan breathes heavily as she follows with several large bags of her own.

"I packed a bag full of your clothes and other stuff. Including the violin." She says.

"Thanks." Avery nods. " Is there anything else from the house?"

"No it's cleared." Joan says. " Now tell me what's going on?!"

Avery realizes that there's no ammo to the Winchester and rushes back into the house and grabs the bullets. After realizing that money is needed as well, the teen goes to the honey jar and grabs the money and a debit card Pop have left in Avery's name in cases like this. The teen takes a last look in the house before rushing back outside.

Avery says nothing to Joan climbing into the driver's seat of the pickup. Joan sighs as she hops into the passenger seat.

The teen lights the ignition with the spare keys Pop has left them and pulls out of the driveway and onto a dirt road. Leaving the cabin that raised the teen for sixteen years in a matter of five minutes.

"Now tell me!" Joan demands.

"Let me get a few miles away from here and I'll explain." Avery says.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?!" She demands.

"Just!" Avery growls in frustration before calming down. "Let me get a few miles away from here. Then…. I will explain."

Joan sighs as she leans back into the lumpy seat of the old truck. She rarely has been in this truck and is surprised that Avery can actually drive it. She has never seen her sibling drive before.

When they finally turn onto a concrete road and the ride becomes smoother, Avery finally talks.

" Dad died today." The teen says.

" What?!" Joan says in shock. " How did you know?"

" A social worker said she was coming. I knew from then that something's happened to him."

" Then why did we wait…" Joan says before realizing. " We're making a run for it. Aren't we?"

" Yeah." Avery says.

" Under what circumstances do you think this is a good idea!?" Joan says.

" It's all I can think of!" Avery says. " I don't want neither of us in foster care. Making a run for it is all I have for ideas!"

" What about long term? Where will we go? Where will we live?!" Joan asks frantically.

" Somewhere. I don't know where exactly, but it's somewhere. I promise you that I will take care of you. I'm not breaking that." Avery says looking out of the road ahead of them. "Do you trust me?"

Joan nods without hesitation.

"Good. Luckily we have a full tank. We should be able to get some distance." Avery explains.

" Ok." Joan says looking out the window.

Avery quickly glances at her before focusing back onto the road ahead of them. Avery realizes that there's something that Joan does not know and could get them in very big trouble if anyone finds them.

Because Avery has no record of existing, no one can assume they are siblings and Avery is technically sixteen.

Now that Joan is taken out of the house without permission from social services, it has now become a legal problem which the police obviously jump on for who knows when. Which means what Avery has just done was kidnap Joan and could be charged with the kidnapping of a minor. So it isn't foster care that Avery could end up in if caught, it would be jail.

Nevertheless the teen mumbles, " I will not break that promise. And just simply keeps on driving.

* * *

 **Drama central in this chapter. I hope you all like it because I am not happy at all today and it doesn't take two and two to figure out why. I'm not going to talk about it though became I don't want to bring it into the one place I can escape to at my shitiest.**

 **I might not have the siblings meet with the Crystal Gems for a while. I think I will stick to the two of them for the next couple of chapters just because I think it would make it a little more interesting.**

 **I know right now it's a bad time for a lot of people, but I hope it cheers people up a bit given that we all could do with some cheering up once in a great while. So read all the fanfiction you need and want. Even if it's not mine. I hope for things to get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pit stop

 _"Argh!" Eight year old Avery groans as the anger of being confined is increasing in the child's body. Unable to gain control over it and calm down._

 _"Go outside kid!" Pops shouts._

 _"I can't! I can't give in!" The kid cries from the fetal position to manage the anger with all of the child's might._

 _The old man scoffs before he comes over and scoops up the child before rushing outside of the cabin and into the cold brisk air._

 _The child is thrown into the snow and everything becomes red as the child finally loses control. The father watches expectedly as Avery gets on all fours and starts dashing at top speed like a wild jaguar._

 _The child's thoughts disappear as the urge to run as fast as possible takes over. Avery runs throughout the forest in such urgency. Not caring if the old man is trying to catch up with the child._

 _By the end of it all, Avery finally cools down and lays on the snow. Sighing in relief that the pain is finally gone._

 _Pops finds the child and kneels beside the tired out kid._

 _" A little tip. Don't try to keep it all in. We both know how well that works out. That's why we live here." He says before getting up to head back to the cabin. Leaving the child in the snow to sulk._

Avery sighs over the memory. Not exactly the best memory to look back on, but it is memorable. That's for sure.

The teen has been driving for the better part of four hours and it has long become dark. Of course the teen is exhausted but is not ready to pull over for anything just yet.

Avery glances over at Joan and sees her sleeping against the window. Avery lets out a small rare smile to the girl. Before sighing over the whole situation and how it's affecting the teen.

Leaving behind the only place the teen has known was hard, but Avery refuses to let Joan seen it. If anyone is needed to be strong through all of that's happen, it would be Avery.

Avery looks at the busy highway of many cars and is in wonder of how of the real world the sixteen year old is kept away from. Even when Pops went to jail, Avery has never left the cabin unless to make a trip to a convenience store five miles away from the cabin for emergencies. In fact, that's the only reason Pops had finally taught Avery to drive the truck in the first place.

Avery plans to drive until dawn. That is until the gas warning light comes on.

" Oh. Great." The teen mumbled before looking to see a sign that shows that a gas station is nearby.

Avery pulls the truck off of the main highway and off to the side where the gas station is located.

" Joan." The teen says to the younger sister. The young girl moans as she wakes up from her nap.

" Why did we stop?" She mumbles.

" Gas stop. You might want to use the bathroom before we leave. Make it quick." Avery says opening the car door to go take care of the gas.

Joan nods as she opens her own car door.

" Pay the guy with this." Avery says handing her some cash. " Use the leftovers to get a snack and a soda. Throw in a Strawberry Sugar Shock Shutdown for me."

Joan goes inside and pays the store front cashier for the gas before going back outside to give her sibling the thumbs up.

Avery pulls out the gas pump and sticks it into the fuel tank of the truck. Looking back at the gas station to make sure the guy isn't looking, the teen goes to back seat of the pick up and pulls out a gasoline gallon to get extra for emergencies.

" Yo Shortie!" The teen hears a voice turns to find a couple of twenty year old men making the noise.

Avery ignores and goes back to filling the tank. Until someone grabs the teen's leather jacket from behind and is thrown against the truck with hands pinned to the back. Avery takes a good look of who it is. It was one of the men.

"Listen just me go and none of us gets hurt ok?" Avery says.

"Come on. Don't be scare." He says in a sick voice. "We just want to have some fun."

"Get back." Avery growls and struggle under the man's strong grips.

"Oh. Look. The kid is trying to be brave." The other laughs.

"The worst one is that we don't know what this one is. Why don't you tell us Shortie?" The guy pulls out a knife.

Avery growls and suddenly feels a familiar urge. The teen tries to contain it but it still leaks through as the growl changes into something more animal like. The type that comes from a wolf. Which make it scary and intimidating.

Avery's green eyes slit like an animals and becomes strong enough to throw the guy back before he cut into the teen's pants.

"Whoa! What's up with this freak!?" The guy that was holding Avery says backing away as Avery looks towards them with an intense stare.

Avery walks slowly towards them feeling more animal like when hunting its prey and vision becomes more and more red. The teen continues to growl like an animal and feels teeth sharpening to razor like points. Almost like a wolf's.

The guys make a run for it and rush to their car. The car quickly pulls away with only leavin tire marks of it's existence.

Avery continues to growl but it becomes more and more like human again along with everything else turning back to normal. The teen feels like a human again and breathes a sigh of relief.

That is until the teen turns around to see Joan with a shocked look on her face.

"Joan!" Avery says surprised.

"Did they hurt you?!" She asks the first thing on her mind out of worry.

"I think I hurt them more than they hurt me." Avery says. "Don't worry. Everything's fine now."

"But…." She says with the teen saying, "It's over. Get in the truck."

Joan says nothing as she follows Avery to the truck. The teen takes out the gas pump and climbs into the driver's seat. Not even caring that they left behind the spare gas gallon as they pull out of the gas station.

"Here's your drink." She says handing the drink to the teen. Already open since Avery is driving.

"Thanks." Avery says sipping on the energy drink while having the other hand on the steering wheel. Instantly feeling the buzz and kick needed from the energy drink.

"Avery. I know you're trying to protect me. But you can't protect me forever. Will please tell what's going on?" Joan begs. " Don't keep me in the dark."

Avery sighs. The teen knows that Joan was going to find out eventually and tonight doesn't help in either case.

"Pops wanted to protect both of us. That's why he didn't visit you as much as you would have liked. He was…. trying to protect you from me. And protecting me from myself." Avery explains.

" I don't understand." Joan says in confusion. " Why does he feel he needs to protect me from you. You're not dangerous.

" I am. And no. You wouldn't have understood." Avery says. " There was a reason that we lived in isolation. I was the reason."

" Does it have something to do with what happened back there?" She asks.

" Yeah." Avery sighs answering the question.

" Explain." Joan demands.

" I got it from my mom." Avery says. " Pops told me that my mom was a unique kind of individual. Something unexplainable to this world. In order to bring me to life, she gave up her life for me. When she did, she passed her gifts to me."

"Gifts?" Joan says.

"Basically superpowers is how I best put it." Avery says. "Though it's not like I have full control over it."

"Ok. This sounds crazy, but are you a werewolf?" The girl asks.

Avery snorts in amusement. Having a knowing feeling that she would ask that, " No." Avery answers. "I'm not. I do though have animal instincts. I can smell things. Hear things. See things unlike any human. Why do you think I make such a good animal tracker?"

" Whoa!" Joan says in shock. " So about what happened back there?"

Avery sighs. Trying to figure out how to best explain all of this, " I may have…. some…..'urges?' Sometimes I can tend to act like an animal based on the situation. It's not like I can fully turned into an animal, but I can certainly accidentally behave like one."

" Wait." Joan thinks about it. " Does it have something to do with you eating all those raw fishes off of the bones that one time like you were a bear?"

"Maybe." Avery says not wanting to talk about that time.

"Can you do other things?" Joan says.

"Well….I can also communicate with animals. No. They are not like talking to me like in those cartoon movies, but I can understand them and I can project my thoughts to them. If I'm lucky, they can do as I say." Avery says.

"Like the crows with that strange group this morning." Joan says.

"Yeah like the crows." Avery groans.

"That is so…..cool…." Joan says impressed.

"It's not cool!" Avery snaps. "It's beyond unbearable!" Joan chuckles, "Don't take that as a pun!" Avery says getting more angry.

"Sorry." Joan recovers from laughing. "I couldn't help it."

"Dad has kept me away from people for so long. I know he was doing it to protect me. Now I'm worried about protecting you and myself without losing it."

"You've done it this far and it hasn't been a disaster." Joan says. "Plus you take care of me whenever he's in jail. Sure you may not have full control of this, but you haven't lost control. That's something."

"And I'm worried what will happen if I do." Avery says. "Pops never has told me what to do when I do. He just told me to keep it under control and if I couldn't control it, he told me to take it out in the woods. Now we have no woods for me to take it out on."

"We can find a place just like home. Somewhere far and wide." Joan says hopefully.

"Yeah. We can…" Avery says in hopeful tone. But deep down doesn't want to go back to the woods doing the same thing as the teen had for the better part sixteen years. But if there is no forest to go to, how can Avery be trusted to be around other people and more importantly not hurt them?

* * *

 **Another chapter is up and things has become a bit more clear about Avery. At least to Joan for now. Again the gems won't show up for a few chapters. Not too long though. I promise you all.**

 **Also I will be taking down Gem Mom really soon. I just have to make the official announcement before and leave the story up for a couple of more weeks. I decided to focus on this story and my other ones instead after debating. I do need to finish them before I take on more stories.**

 **Things are settling down a bit. Still reeling over how unfair the world is right now, but at least it has toned down. I hops the same thing goes for you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The thought.

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fourteen year old Avery says to Pops._

 _"Not like we have much of a choice. Joan lost her mother and I am her father. We have to take her in." Pops says gruffly._

 _"Doesn't she have other relatives?" Avery says._

 _"No. Besides what would she say if she heard that her old man left her to foster care. Do you think she will ever forgive us for that?" Pops says._

 _"No…." Avery says. "But what about me? You know why I can't be around other people."_

 _"You're around me and so far I ain't dead yet." Pops says. "Joan will be another exception. As of now, she'll always be the exception."_

 _Avery sighs._

 _" But what about my….other situation?" Avery says squeamishly._

 _" If you must, just keep it to yourself if you're worried about your sister finding out." Pops says._

 _" But won't that confuse her if we don't tell her what I am exactly?" Avery asks._

 _" Confusing her won't kill her." Pops says. " That's all you need to know."_

 _" Confusing her won't kill her." Avery mumbles. Taking Pops' words seriously._

Avery snort awake and finds that the truck in the same place as where it was parked the night before. On a camping site lot.

The teen looks over to Joan and sees her tucked up in the fetal position. Making her seem more tiny than she really is.

Avery groans from the neck pain thanks to leaning up against the steering wheel. Not exactly the most comfortable position to sleep in. But everywhere else is not that much better given that the two no longer have a home.

The teen looks around the land surrounding them and sees that there is a public showers up ahead.

The teen climbs out of the truck. Leaving Joan to sleep, but taking the precautions to lock the truck up.

Luckily the showers are empty when Avery comes in. Then again. It is winter. The ten walks over and goes into one of the farthest private stalls. Locking up the door in case. Avery then strips of the clothes and instantly feels goosebumps from the before turning the shower spigot to its hottest temperature.

Avery sighs in relief as the hot rain hits the skin despite the freezing temperature in the surrounding area. Any cold feeling the teen had before was replaced with a relaxing warmth feels. Despite being on a campground in the middle of winter.

Showering helps with thinking for Avery. And thinking is what the teen needs right now given the situation. The one downside though is forcing to see what their body is now.

Animalistic behavior is not only thing Avery has to deal with, but also their body. Avery's body changes physically depending on the teen's mentality or emotions. Just like the animalistic behavior.

There are some days where Avery has a male body and other days when the body is female. Most of the time though it's a creepy mix. Avery can have girl's lower half and a boy' upper half, or the other way around. Basically, Avery has no control over their body. Which is why Avery has never been referred to as a male or a female. But rather a 'they.' Not because they don't want to be referred as either or. But can't.

Because of this, Avery has kept everything to as Agender as possible right down to the voice and choice of clothes.

Not even Joan knows how to refer Avery as despite living with the family for over two years now. Pops never brought it up when she first learned about Avery and Avery never said anything.

As much as annoying the situation is, the good thing is that their body has never changed too much to give away any suspicion. Mostly thanks to the choice of clothes and maintaining a specific weight and body type as best as possible. Not too big or small for either gender. Just an average lean but strong body. The oversized sweaters hide any possible female curves and a high neckline and big scarf can cover any Adam's apple.

The face luckily though never changes nor leans to any gender and the hair was easy enough to maintain. Thick and a light brown color that stops at almost the shoulders. Practical for winter.

Avery looks down at their body once more. Male top. Female bottom this time. However, that's not the most noticeable thing on the teen's strange body. The most notable thing was what is on the left side of teen's left calf. A square cut green gem.

According to Pops, it came from their mother. The gem is named Agatha after her though her real name was Agate. According to what Pops said, she preferred the name Agatha. He said that she told him it made her unique from her kind.

" Agatha." Avery mumbles their mother's name. Tracing the gem with their index finger. Sighing. Wishing there was something to help the teen and Joan.

Avery steps out of shower and puts back on their clothing before going back outside to where the truck is. Not even a minute out and already the teen's wet hair starts to freeze up.

The teen comes up to the truck. Only to find Joan is not there.

" Joan!? Joan!" Avery freaks out before hearing, " I'm right here." The teen turns around to find Joan standing behind them with her own wet brown hair freezing solid from the weather. Suggesting that she took a shower as well.

" What are you getting so freaked out about?" Joan asks.

Avery sighs in relief leaning up against the truck before scoffing. " This is crazy."

" What's crazy?" Joan says.

" All of it! I'm such a moron!" Avery says before kicking up the snow. " I don't have a clue about what we can do! We're both underaged. We have no home and no means to support ourselves. Social Services are going to eventually find us and this has all been for nothing!" Avery slaps hits the car door.

"Avery….." Joan says.

"You were right." Avery scoffs, "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have taken off with you. Now we're in this disaster of a situation." Avery says shaking their head.

"Avery!" Joan shouts to get the teen's attention. " Look. I get it. Reality is setting in with you. But we can't freak out about this. We are past that point."

"You're right." Avery says in a much calmer tone. " I'd just need some sort of plan for us. Something that won't be a disaster."

"We can still do this." Joan says. " I mean. Don't you have the bank card dad left you. Let's figure out how much money he left us and go from here."

Avery sighs and nods. It's not much of a plan, but it's a start.

" Let's go find a bank then." Avery says opening the car door. Joan nods and follows. Avery starts up the truck and pulls away from the campgrounds.

Luckily it wasn't long before they manage to find a bank in a town not too far from the camping grounds.

"Stay in the truck." Avery says to Joan as the teen gets out of the truck alone. " I won't be long."

Avery goes up to a bank telling machine and inserts the card. From memory, punches in the number code dad made sure they never forget under any circumstances before receiving a receipt tomsee what the statement is before considering withdrawing money from the account.

Avery looks at the numbers and pales out of shock in response before putting in the machine to withdraw a couple hundred dollars. The money spits out of the machine for the teen to take before Avery takes out the card and cash and heads back over to the truck.

" So how much do we have?" Joan asks Avery as they hop back into the truck with the money and bank card stuffed in the teen's pocket.

" I knew Pops left us some money, but I didn't think he would leave us three hundred thousand dollars worth." Avery says in dumbfound as they leans back against the driver's seat.

" Three hundred thousand dollars!" Joan shouts before saying much more quietly. " That's….. A lot."

" It sure is, but it doesn't make us invincible." Avery says now knowing of what can be done at this point. " We need to stretch the money for as long as possible. I most certainly need a job to provide some more income."

" Do you have any ideas?" Joan says.

" Well for now, it does mean we can start by getting some necessities and some much needed lunch. I'm hungry as a bear right now." Avery says.

Joan laughes over how ironic the statement is. Which causes the older sibling to frown.

" Afterward." Avery frowns at their laughing sibling. " We should start planning where to go to for long term. Preferably out of state."

" Why out of state?" Joan says.

" Just in case." Avery says. Thinking about the worst things that can happen.

" You really are worried about doing this. Aren't you?" Joan says.

" I haven't done something like this before and no one should. I know how to hunt and survive in the woods, but I don't know how to survive in this world. Plus you're my responsibility. Of course I'm worried about doing this." Avery says.

" Well if it's any consolation, I'm glad we ran while we did. I don't want to live with strangers in the foster care system. I rather be with you." Joan says.

" Really?" Avery says in surprised.

" You maybe weird and part animal, but I think you're pretty great. Besides who else will fight me if I beat someone at Citchen Calamity." Joan smiles.

" I honestly have a better time with puzzles than that awful game." Avery smirks.

" But you still play it with me." Joan points it out.

" True." Avery admits before both of them start laughing. Until Avery gets a bit high pitched on the laughing.

" Ugh!" Avery stops and blushes in embarrassment. "Oh great" The teen thinks while feeling the sensation of their body fluctuating from the previous mode. "My emotions are making me female."

" What was that about?" Joan says out of curiosity. She has never heard her sibling sound like that before.

" Nothing." Avery says trying to change the subject. " How about that meal? I'm really starving right now."

" Ok." Joan says but still feels skeptical about what happened. But by the looks of it, Avery doesn't want to talk about it. For now she will just not have to bring it up. Even if the girl's curiousity is overwhelming her.

* * *

 **Chapter four is up and it shows the reason behind Avery being nonbinary other than I want to have the readers imagine the character for themselves. At least this provide a reason for the other characters in the story. I won't bring it up so much in future chapters though that it overshadows the story. I just want it to only be like a trait of the character. Kinda like the gems in a way that they change forms as well and are technically Agender too. In fact, Avery's powers are going to brought more than the body shifting. I hope I can still keep this at K+ giving some content that is borderlining to T. That is the goal as well.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of this week. Depends. I have to look at my work and school schedule. Anyway. Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Idea.

 _" What do think will happen to me when you go?" Five year old Avery asks._

 _" You don't need to worry about that now." Pops says as he whittles a piece of wood with his hunting knife._

 _" But what will happen to me?" Avery asks stubbornly._

 _" You will know what to do when that happens." Pops says._

 _" But I don't now." Avery points out._

 _" I will teach you soon. We Jensens know survival like it was second nature. That's how we run things and that's what you'll know soon." Pops says. " When the time comes, you will know what to do."_

" You and your teachings. I should do away with them." Avery thinks as they sink their teeth into the second burger they have on their plate.

Avery and Joan say nothing as they chow down excessively on amazing burgers, fries, and milkshakes that can make any grown man cry at this moment. Though it doesn't help that they are getting stares of disgust from other customers. Particularly on how much food that they have already purchased and how they are eating it like wolves. Well at least Avery has an excuse.

"So good." Joan moans in pleasure.

Avery sinks their teeth into the next bite ravenously. Almost like a real bear. Maybe more like a pig, but Avery has kept the animal behavior down during eating enough. Though their teeth is almost like fangs right now.

They have never had anything like this. Most means we're what was killed during hunting or what can usually be made in the house. Like baked beans or chili. Never had they went out to a restaurant and enjoyed a meal. Until Joan insisted on trying burgers.

"You should try the veggie burger." Joan says pointing to her own sandwich. " It's amazing."

"Sorry Joan, but as part carnivorous animal, I need my meat and you can't turn me into a vegetarian like your mom did to you." Avery says with their mouth full of food.

"True. I just feel that we have to protect animals from being killed. You should know that to since in a way, you are an animal." Joan says.

"Pops taught me that it's the circle of life. Few animals need to be killed so more animals can live." Avery says.

"That doesn't even make sense." Joan frowns over what Avery has said.

Avery and Joan as different as anyone can get. Which is all the more the reason is makes this sibling relationship all the more interesting.

"It's true. Without controlling the population of some species, we can devastate the lives of others due to loss of habitat and devegetation because the overpopulation of herbivore animals will eat up all the grass and plants. It sounds sad but it's reality. Some animal populations need control." Avery explains.

"I still want no part in eating animals." Joan says.

"Well that's your choice, but it's my need to eat this bacon burger." Avery says before going back to eating.

"I can't believe you eat like an animal as well. You ordered three plates and two milkshakes. How are you still this hungry?" Joan says before realizing. "Animal behavior?"

Avery burps, "Yep."

"Gross." Joan says before burping as well. Causing the two to chuckle as well.

"Charming." Avery smirks.

"Thanks. I tried." Joan smiles. "Seriously though. Any Ideas?"

"Well. I have been thinking. Maybe the east coast. I've heard from Pops about something there for us. Particularly me. He was considering for a while but never got the chance to execute any of his plans because of being in Jail and on probation." Avery says.

"Why the east coast?" Joan asks.

"He said my mom had a couple of ties there at one point before coming down to the Midwest. Maybe we can find it if we go there." Avery says.

" You want to find something that ties to your mom?" Joan says placing her veggie burger back on the plate.

"I know it's crazy, but I don't know her that much and, given my 'circumstances,' I need to know more. Even if it's just a bit, it can help." Avery says.

"The east coast." Joan says leaning back again the booth in contemplation.

Avery starts, " Look if you think this is a bad idea, we can…"

"No." Joan says. " I don't it's a bad idea at all. Why don't we head east? You said it yourself. There's nothing for us here. We might as well try and track down something about your mom."

"So….. You're in?" Avery says.

"Yeah. Let's head east." Joan says.

Avery pays the bill a little bit later on before the two of them head out in the truck to the nearest highway that will take east.

" So which state in east?" Joan says looking at the map while Avery is driving. "Keystone?"

The two of them look at each other and both say in agreement, " No. Not Keystone."

"Empire?" Joan says.

"Too expensive." Avery says. "Money needs to stretch. Not be vacuumed up in a matter of days."

Joan looks at the map and suggests another state, "Delmarva?"

"The small one?" Avery says.

"Yeah. I heard there's some affordable housing there from my mom." Joan says. "The only reason she said she didn't want to live their was because of strange unexplainable events that keep happening in that state."

"Like what?" Avery says.

"Um…..Unusual animal sitings. Sudden strange weather patterns. I even heard claims of aliens, but that was mostly from this one guy who has a blog. I don't even think he's that competent of a source." Joan lists off the things,

"Aliens though? Are people really that crazy to claim such things?" Avery says.

"Still a possibility. If you actually think about it, it's not too far off of what you're looking for. You said your mom gave you your abilities. That's not everyday that people have mysterious powers. If Delmarva has weird things going on there, it may be a clue to lead you to figuring out your heritage." Joan reasons.

"You might have point there. Alright then. Since we have nothing else to lose, let's head for Delmarva." Avery decides.

"Can I put on some music?" Joan asks.

"Go ahead. Just don't blast the volume." Avery says.

Joan turns on the radio and turns the knob to find a decent station. However, she finds something instead.

"It has been twenty-four hours since Joan O'Shea Jensen has been missing from her home. The twelve year old whose father, Connor Jensen, was shanked in the Midwest State Prison during a riot and passed away an hour later. Police have been saying that they believe it maybe a possible runaway case, but abduction is still a possibility." A radio host says.

Joan turns off the radio and they both sat in the truck in silence.

" So that's what happened to Pops." Avery says taking it all in. They never thought he would go that way. Then again, Jensens are fighters to the very end.

"This is bad." Joan finally says in worry. " I've been reported missing."

"It's going to be ok Joan." Avery says reassuringly. Though unsure themselves.

"What doesn't make sense is that they didn't mention you." Joan says. " Surely they should have known about you."

Avery doesn't say anything in response.

"Unless…." Joan says looking to Avery. "They don't know about you."

"No. They don't know." Avery admits.

"I don't understand…." Joan says in confusion.

"Look Pops never acknowledged my existence on purpose." Avery explains. "He did it so he would never be obligated to subject me to doctors. Given the circumstances."

"So you don't exist legally." Joan says. " How is this even possible. Surely someone noticed your mom was in labor with you."

"My mom had me at home before she died. Not in a hospital." Avery says. "She didn't like to come near other people. She and Pops met when he hunting. They've been together since."

"What did you mom died of exactly?" Joan asks.

"Pops only mentioned that she died giving birth to me. He never fully explained the circumstances to me. Every time I brought it up, he told me to shut it." Avery says.

"That's terrible. For him to say that to you. She was your mom. He shouldn't have denied that from you." Joan says.

"Yeah. It was." Avery says in agreement. "But you can't do much about it."

Joan sighs in disappointment before she yawns in exhaustion.

"You seem tired." Avery says.

"Yeah. Well. We've been driving all day." She says.

"I guess it is time to look for a campsite." Avery says before seeing a sign for one in about a couple of miles.

"Do we have to stay on a campground?" Joan moans. "I mean we can get a hotel with the money."

"I feel safer if we stay off grid for a while." Avery says. "Especially since the police have made the report. Since I'm the oldest and the driver, I'm making the decisions about our lodgings."

"Fine." Joan concedes in defeat. "I hate it when you plan the oldest card."

Avery chuckles as they turn off of the main highway and onto a dirt road that leads to where the campgrounds. The bad news is that there is showers. Just an outhouse, but it's near a river.

"I'll get some firewood. You stay here and mind the truck." Avery says as they grab the Winchester from the backseat.

"Do you really need the gun?" Joan asks watching Avery load up the gun with bullets.

"You can't be really too careful." Avery says before getting out of the truck and slings the gun over their shoulder. They give Joan one last look before heading out into the wild.

Avery walks around the area for some as they grab some decent wood that isn't too damp and can be burned easily. It's almost dark, so they should head back soon. They consider about how much more wood is needed. At least, until an uneasy feeling hits Avery.

An animal is nearby. It's big, but Avery can't make it out what it is. Just like the last time.

A moment later a faraway scream hits Avery's ears. The scream is all too familiar.

"Joan!" Avery screams as they make a run back to the camp.

As they get closer and closer, everything becomes more red and Avery loses all rational human though. Not even caring if they just start dashing on all fours and claws starts to come out

The panting from the teen turns animal and the sight becomes too bright for a second before turning back to not a normal vision but a black and white one. Yet the sense of smell makes them see much more than ever before

The teen keeps running, but notices that they feel 'different.' Like they are much faster and belonged on all fours. They look down to see their hands and feels have become wolf like paws with fur as well. Avery then sees that they this is more than any other animal behavior episode.

They have turned into a wolf.

But none of that matters as they come face to face with a whole other monster.

* * *

 **Looks like things just got real. I hope though it doesn't too twilight because I hate that series more anything. No offense to anyone who likes it. I just have different personal tastes.**

 **Next chapter is going to become intense. I will rate the chapter to be T in case because it will have some blood in it. Don't worry. No one's going to die in the next chapter. I promise. Anyway happy reading! If you can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The meeting

"Ahhhhh!" Joan screams as the monster bashes the truck again. The truck could cave in at any moment and that's exactly what Joan fears. It was unlike anything she has ever seen. And she thought the last monster she and Avery encountered was life threatening.

The monster was part Minotaur and had three rows of razor sharp teeth. It was standing on two legs with its hands almost like a lion's. But the scariest part of the monster was the eyes. There are a million eyes on its face and they are all looking at the thirteen year old.

"Avery!" Joan bawls for help.

Then out of nowhere, a barking sound echoes the forest. The monster looks up from the top of truck. Only to see a green wolf leap from the other side of the vehicle and kicks it in the face unexpectedly.

The wolf flies back and lands on its paws in front of the monster as it snarls with intimidation.

The wolf is a dark green with paler green eyes that are narrowed into slits with anger. The strangest part of the wolf is that it has on a leather jacket. A leather jacket that Joan recognizes immediately.

"Avery?" She says.

The wolf ignores her and growls at the monster that is threatening Joan's life.

The monster turns away from the struck and screeches as loud as it can be which nearly blows the wolf back from just the scream.

The wolf dashes toward the monster and sinks it's teeth into the monster's arm which causes it to screech once more.

"Go Avery!" Joan screams from inside the truck.

The monster continues to scream as it throws Avery around like a rag doll. Trying to shake the wolf off to no avail.

The monster has enough and swipes it's other hand at Avery. It slashes Avery and cuts deeply into them. Blood spilling from their fur.

"No!" Joan shouts.

Avery, in pain, loses their bite on the monster and falls to the ground. The monster screeches and throws them into a tree hard and falls to the ground.

" Avery!" They hear Joan scream as their human thoughts come back.

"I'm sorry. Joan…." Avery thinks as they nearly pass out.

Joan keeps watching the battle in horror. Until something lands on the hood of the truck and she gasps. She looks over to the windshield that it isn't something. More like someone. Much to her surprise.

"Huh?" Joan recovers from the shock and sees that it's the pale skinny woman from the other day.

" You?!" She shouts.

The woman stares intently at the monster and throws her spear that she pulls out of the weird thing on her forehead. Much to the monster's surprised.

" You see me!? Now come and get me!" The woman shouts bravely. The monster screeches but it doesn't phase her for a second as she leaps towards the monster.

The monster takes a swipe at her as she dodges it effortlessly. Joan watches as she flies around in a very fluid like manner.

However, that's not all that happens. As the monster takes a swipe once more, a whip grabs the hand in midair and pulls the monster to the ground on its back.

The monster looks up to see a smaller purple girl smirking at it.

" Hello. And Goodbye." She says in a devious manner much to the monster's confusion. Until it sees a third one collide her heavy fist into its face.

"It's them." Joan says as the monster explodes into dusts before gasping. Remembering Avery.

She gets out of the ruined truck and dashes over to where her sibling is and is met with a shocking site.

Avery is still a wolf, but the slash marks on their abdomen is still present and gushing with blood.

Joan cries in shock and collapses on her knees. Drawing attention of the women.

Avery lies on on their stomach. Their cheek feeling numb from the coldness of the snow. Unable to move and choking on their own blood. Trying to breath. Trying to stay alive as they watched the monster being held back by those three women they encountered few days beforehand.

" Avery!" The teen hears Joan screaming. They feel their body shake as the younger girl tries to get Avery to move. But to no avail.

"Help!" They hear Joan screaming once more.

Avery then glances away from it all as they see a mysterious green woman looking straight at them. She was tall and strong. Not to mention very intimidating. More intimidating than the others. Not one aspect of her suggests weakness and looks proudly towards Avery. But she disappears before Avery could respond.

Avery tries to move but only can seem to move their fingers. Well more like the claws of their paws. The rest of the wolf body seems paralyzed.

The teen then hears more footsteps getting louder and and looks in the direction of the sound to see that the women and the boy are rushing over to them. Which causes the teen to tense up and growl at the, like a dog. Although the growls turns into the whimper.

" Please Help!" Joan begs desperately through her tears. " I can't lose another family member!"

The curvaceous one of the group comes and places her hand Avery's back and looks at the teen straight in the eye in close proximity.

" It is her." The woman says in a hush seeing the green stone on the left back leg on the wolf before calling out, " Steven. I need your help!"

" Got it Garnet!" The boy rushes over. He licks his hand and places it on Avery's furred abdomen where most of injuries are.

Avery suddenly feels the pain fade away and can feel their body again. The teen coughs out the blood, and takes a gasping breath of cold crisp air. Being able to breath again.

"Avery!" Joan shouts in relief. Rushing over and hugging the wolf tightly.

Avery still whines but growls when they see these women and the boy.

"Easy Avery. They just saved your life." Joan says.

Avery ignores her as they stand up on their paws and continues to growl. Only to end up collapsing again.

"Avery!" Joan shouts. Trying to get over to them but it head back by the curvaceous one of the group.

"Avery looks to be still hurt. They need to be taken to the temple." The curvaceous woman says. " But thanks to Steven, your sibling is still alive."

Avery growls in objection. Now way they are going anywhere without a fight.

" Geez. And I thought Amethyst was an animal." Pearl says scrunching her nose.

"Avery. Please." Joan begs to her sibling. "Let them help you."

Avery growls until Garnet has enough and suddenly pinches the wolf's nerve in it's neck before they could do anything. Causing the wolf to immediately to go limp and pass out on the ground. Much to Joan's shock and horror.

It was then the wolf turns into a bright light and fades. Revealing the teen with claw marks all over their shirt. Though the teen is still unresponsive as they lay flat on the snow.

" Will Avery be alright?" She asks out of worry

"Don't worry. Avery will wake up eventually." Garnet says to Joan as she picks up the teen effortlessly. "And when Avery does, you two have a lot of explaining to do."

" Starting with you. Were you following us?!" Joan demands.

" No." The pale one says. " But we have been searching for you since yesterday. Especially since we found out what Avery is. I just didn't think it had happened before Steven."

"What had happened?" Joan asks.

"You don't know?" The purple one says. Joan shakes her head.

" Look. I think we all have so talking to do once Avery wakes up." Garnet says. " Believe me. I think we are better off waiting for now giving that it will be a long talk. For now, let's get Avery to the temple." She turns to Joan, "I suppose you'll be coming with us."

"Avery's all I have for family. Of course I am." Joan says without a doubt and nods to Garnet. Seeing that there is no other alternative. Even if there was, Joan is not leaving her sibling with these strangers alone at any costs.

The walk with them is silent. Joan never has felt so vulnerable to these 'Gems.' At least that's what they call themselves. They are storng and don't look to be ones that take any nonsense. Though at least the boy isn't as intimidating and much more approachable compare to the women.

"Look. I know how know intimidating they seem to other people, but they're pretty great when you get to know them." He says. "I'm Steven by the way."

"Joan." She introduces herself. "Obviously. You've met Avery."

"So he's….. I mean….uh…" Steven says in confusion.

" You can Avery a them. At least that's how our late Pops and refer Avery as. Though I wish I knew the story behind that." She says.

"So 'they' are your sibling?" He asks.

"Half." She says. "Different moms."

"I can understand why." Stevens says.

"How?" Joan raises an eyebrow.

"Because I'm like Avery. I'm halfway." Steven says.

"What do you mean?..." Joan starts before the whole groups stops in front of this glass like panel on the ground. "What is that?"

"Our way back. I hope you don't get seasick." Steven says the whole group gets on top of this thing.

"No. Why….." Joan says before she learns why as the panel glows and takes them on a while ride.

* * *

 **Short, but sweet update. I won't be writing for a few days. I'm just releasing this because it's already down. I'm just going through another depression episode, so I need some time to come out of. I hope you understand. Bye. Enjoy the reading.**


End file.
